A valve timing controller has two rotors which rotate in synchronization with a crankshaft and a camshaft respectively. One of two rotors is provided with a gear portion engaging with a planetary gear. The planetary gear performs a planetary motion, so that a relative rotational phase between the crankshaft and the camshaft is adjusted. This relative rotational phase is referred to as a rotational phase, hereinafter.
JP-2007-71056A shows a valve timing controller which has a lubricant introducing port provided to the rotor rotating with the camshaft. The lubricant is introduced to an outer periphery of a tubular planetary carrier which supports a planetary gear. Thus, the lubricant is easily introduced into an engaging interface between the planetary gear and the gear portion, so that abrasion at the engaging interface is reduced.
Further, JP-2007-71056A also shows a configuration of the valve timing controller having another lubricant introducing port for introducing the lubricant to an interior of the tubular planetary carrier. The lubricant is easily introduced into a connecting interface between an inner periphery surface of the planetary carrier and a control shaft which rotatably drives the planetary carrier, so that abrasion at the connecting interface is reduced.
In the above configuration of the valve timing controller, two lubricant introducing ports are necessary to lubricate both of the engaging interface and the connecting interface. This is because the engaging interface and the connecting interface are apart from each other in a radial direction of the rotor. Two lubricant introducing ports may complicate a lubricant introducing structure, which may cause a deterioration in productivity or an increase in productive cost.